1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a moving plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. H05-12953 discloses a connector with a male housing that has a receptacle and a moving plate that can move forward and back in the receptacle. The connector also has male terminal fittings with tabs that project forward into the receptacle. Front ends of the tabs are in positioning holes of the moving plate when the moving plate is retained near the open front end of the receptacle. Thus, the front ends of the tabs are positioned vertically and transversely by the moving plate. A female housing pushes the moving plate back towards the rear of the receptacle in the process of fitting the female housing into the receptacle to start the connection of male and female terminal fittings.
Projections on the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle and engage front and rear surfaces of the moving plate at the retained position to prevent forward and backward movements of the moving plate. A connecting force is given to the female housing during connection and must exceed a locking force of the projections. Thus, the moving plate is disengaged from the projections and moves towards the back side of the receptacle.
Locking surfaces of the projections on the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle are oblique to moving directions of the moving plate to define a semi-locking construction. Thus, locking by the projections can be released relatively easily. However, the semi-locking construction creates the possibility that the moving plate will disengage inadvertently from the projections, thereby freeing the leading ends of the tabs before the housings are connected.
The invention was developed in view of the above, and an object thereof is to achieve a highly reliable locking construction for a moving plate.